


I'll Take Care of You

by Suki_Kyria



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Fucking Machines, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Camboys AU, Witch Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Kyria/pseuds/Suki_Kyria
Summary: Just Yoongi and Jihoon being fucked senseless.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I haven't written a lot of smut, or written in general, so hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy!

Yoongi sighed, sinking back into his chair and tossing aside the papers in his hand. He had been experimenting with several new contracts and potions. You see, Yoongi was one of the few popular witch camboys, and it was for a good reason. The small male was adorable, all pale skin and thin limbs and sharp eyes, and he knew how to use everything he had to his advantage on camera.  
Currently he was waiting for the arrival of Jihoon, known as Woozi. Also one of the most popular camboys, he had gained Yoongi's attention and even agreed to collaborate with him. The sound of knocking drew his attention to the door, heralding the arrival of the visitor. Raking fingers through his mint hair, Yoongi padded over and opened the door to a black haired male.  
"Ah… hello. You must be Woozi?"  
The boy smiled brightly. "Yep! You're Suga, right? It's nice to meet you."  
Yoongi blinked, before stepping aside slightly. "Would you like to come inside?", he asked, feeling rather awkward.  
"Sure." As soon as Jihoon stepped over the threshold, the distinct aura of magic hit him. Glancing around,he noticed that most of the walls were covered in shelves and plants, and there was some sweet, tangy scent in the air.  
"Take a seat, I'll make some tea."  
As the other male walked into the kitchen, Jihoon flopped onto the nearest couch in the living room. The smell seemed to be coming from a pot full of brewing potion colored a vibrant clear purple. Through an ajar door, he could see a bed and a nightstand that was familiar to him from watching Suga's livestreams and videos.  
"Do you want peppermint or chamomile tea?" came the slightly muffled call from the kitchen.  
"Chamomile, please" Jihoon calls back. A minute later, Yoongi walks out with two steaming teacups and hands one to Jihoon.  
"So… where should we start with this…. I'm Suga, but you can call me Yoongi."  
Jihoon takes a sip of the tea before replying,"I'm Jihoon, or Woozi."  
"Hi, Jihoon. So, we can proceed as planned, right?"  
"Yep. Everything seems good."  
The mint haired boy grinned, showing off his famous gummy smile. "Great! Let's start then."

"3,2,1, and begin."  
Both boys were seated on Yoongi's bed, facing each other and clothed in oversized white collared shirts, in stark contrast with the shimmering midnight blue sheets. Jihoon leaned forward slightly, lips parted as an invitation, and Yoongi took it, surging forward and claiming the other's lips in a gentle kiss that grew more heated. The black haired male whimpered when Yoongi started sucking on his tongue, pleasure coursing down his spine and to his hardening cock.  
Yoongi smirked, murmuring "Aw, is our pretty little Jihoonie hard from just a few kisses? You haven't even been fucked yet and you look like you're going to cum.", eliciting a high whine from Jihoon. His cock twitched as Yoongi pressed their crotches together, grinding messily, and despite his mocking words, the elder was just as aroused. Loud mewls and whimpers filled the room as the two boys ground against each other, precum dripping onto the sheets.  
Yoongi growled into Jihoon's ear, and suddenly flipped him over onto his back, pinning his wrists to the bed. His fingers dipped into a container of potion-laced lube, coating them thoroughly.  
"Are you going to be good for Hyung, Jihoonie? Are you going to let Hyung fuck you with his fingers until you cum? Do you wanna be fucked unconscious, Jihoonie?"  
Jihoon let out a high pitched wail, hips kicking up. "Yes, yes, yes… A-ah! Hyung!". Yoongi smirked, pushing his finger into Jihoon's tight heat without warning and reveling in the resulting noises. He swiftly added another finger, scissoring the other open. He knew that the younger loved the burn and stretch, so he didn’t need to worry about being too rough, and the potion in the lube would just heighten the sensitivity, pain, and pleasure. Yoongi reached back and plunged two fingers on his other hand into his own, already stretched hole, and mewling quietly as he was filled.  
“Sh-shit…!” Jihoon was watching with wide eyes, gasping out “Hyung… hot… Mmmmn~” Yoongi’s fingers brushed against his prostate.  
“Aw, does that feel good, baby? Want more?” the elder cooed, voice practically dripping in mockery and lust. Without waiting for an answer, he fit another finger, then another, into Jihoon’s clenching hole, and pressed his fingertips into the smaller’s prostate.  
“F- fuck! Oh, fuck hyung yes yes yes more!” Jihoon heard low laughter. “Yeah? You want me to put in another finger, cram my hand into that tiny ass of yours? Hm?”  
“Yes, yes, hyung please… more…!” Yoongi drizzled more lube onto his fingers, not wanting to hurt the black haired boy, before slowly pressing his thumb into Jihoon’s ass. He distinctly heard the other choke on a sob, stuffing four fingers of his left hand (the one he wasn’t fisting his dongsaeng with) and whimpering from the arousal and pleasure. His right hand unfurled, fucking once, twice, into Jihoon and the boy snapped, cum spurting out of his cock in thick ropes. Yoongi licked his lips as the male under trembled from the aftershocks, in too much of a daze to even cry out.  
“Aahhnn~” Yoongi slowly pulled out his hands from both his and Jihoon’s holes, dangerously close to cumming himself.  
“You alright, Jihoonie?” The boy blinked up at him with glazed eyes, nodding. “Are… are you going to f-fuck me hyung?’, he whispered. The mint haired male smiled. “I have a better idea,” he said. “You know my specialty, right? You see, what hyung’s going to do is tie us up and get pounded by those fucking machines over there. Wouldn’t that be nice, Jihoonie? I bet you’d come until you don’t have anything left in you… Would you cry, Jihoonie? Would you start begging and pass out?” Jihoon sobbed, the filthy words sinking him further into his submissive headspace.  
Yoongi snapped his fingers, murmuring a quiet phrase under his breath and summoning deep purple ropes that bound both males’ hands to their ankles, forcing them to show off their pink holes and dripping cocks to the camera. Jihoon was getting hard again, muscles tensing in anticipation. Yoongi had managed to move the machines behind them with the spell, the arms that held to dildoes long enough to have the main body of the machine behind the camera.  
Yoongi murmured another, shorter phrase, and the dildoes pressed into their wet, slutty holes.  
“Oh fuck, fuck, yes~”  
“Holy shit… a-ah!”  
The machine started ramming into them at a fast pace without further ado, the small males shrieking and crying out with pleasure as their slight frames were forced to take the huge toys. The toys were big enough that when they were pushed in all the way, the witchs’ stomachs would bulge and the toy was constantly pressing on their prostates.  
Yoongi abruptly came with a scream, already on edge from stretching Jihoon, and Jihoon was so oversensitive that he came for the second time from hearing his hyung’s slutty noises. By now, he had realized that his hyung’s dominant attitude concealed the submissive pain slut that he was (And he was surprisingly vocal).  
“Ngh… Ah! No, please… I can’t, I can’t stop…” Yoongi wailed, cock spurting more cum across his bedsheets. His soft, sensitive nipples were dragging against the sheets, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. Both males were thrashing around, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure that was blurring into pain as they came untouched again and again. Jihoon spasmed weakly, the sensations almost painful, sending his eyes rolling back. He whimpered, thinking that they must look filthy, cum everywhere, crying and drooling from overstimulation. The base of the dildo began to expand, preparing to knot the subs, forcing another orgasm out of him. Jihoon let out a dry sob as he realized he had cum dry, but was distracted by the huge knot stretching his puffy, abused rim. Next to him, Yoongi was nearly on the verge of passing out, weak cries coming from swollen lips as the knot filled him with cum.  
Eventually the machines stopped as the knots went down, leaving both males in a sobbing mess. The ropes also fell away, causing Yoongi to immediately slump against his bed, completely boneless. Jihoon, however, had one more thing he wanted to try.  
Ignoring his own aches, he grabbed the elder and sat back, pulling Yoongi onto his lap.  
“Wh-wha… Jihoonie? What are you…”  
“Shhh, hyung. I wanted to try something…” The younger eyed the beautiful wreck that was pressed against his chest, and nudged the older’s legs open with his own legs.  
“Hyung, I noticed, when you were getting fucked,” Jihoon murmured in a raspy drawl, “I noticed that your nipples seem quite sensitive… I wonder, can you come just from me playing with your nipples?”  
“Wh- Jihoon, don’t you da- .”  
Yoongi shrieked, his voice rising by an octave as Jihoon slapped his spent cock. “Come on hyung, be good and let me play with you, okay?”  
The younger promptly started playing with his hyung’s chest, fingers pinching and twisting at the hard, swollen nubs. Yoongi cried out, cock twitching in interest, the overstimulation so much it was painful. His cock only grew harder from the fact, even though he had no more cum left in his body. His hands frantically scrabbled at Jihoon’s, only to be rewarded with another slap to his aching cock. “I told you to be good, hyung.”  
Sobbing, Yoongi rutted against thin air, thighs quivering from the strain and trying to close, only to be stopped by Jihoon’s legs. He was close, so close, and it hurt so much but it was so good and “Oh fuck, I-I’m gonna…”  
“Go on hyung, I’ve got you.”  
Yoongi shuddered through a dry orgasm, twitching pathetically as his eyes rolled back in his head. Jihoon held him tightly, stroking his mint hair as he trembled from the aftershock, then promptly collapsed onto his back, and unconscious Yoongi lying on top. Pointing at the camera, Jihoon used his powers to end the video and upload it before passing out.


End file.
